I Want to Spend This Year's Christmas With You
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: Ichigo membuat janji dengan Toshiro. Toshiro yang sibuk malah melupakan janji yang penting untuk natal tersebut. Gimana dong! Apa Toshiro akan ingat? Atau…. Janji itu tidak akan terwujud? For IchiHitsu Day#2 !


_**I Want to Spend This Year's Christmas With You**_

Fandom : Bleach

Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Toshiro Hitsugaya / IchiHitsu /

Warning : OOCness, TYPO, shounen-ai / YAOI / BL or whatever you call it.

Summary : Ichigo membuat janji dengan Toshiro. Toshiro yang sibuk malah melupakan janji yang penting untuk natal tersebut. Gimana dong?! Apa Toshiro akan ingat? Atau…. Janji itu tidak akan terwujud? For IchiHitsu Day#2 !

**Last Warning! **

**This is YAOI and it means boyxboy! **

If you don't like it… Just get the hell out of here! Got it?!

Other than that, you're free to go~ #Vasch Zwingly style

Bleach © Tite Kubo

A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san~ Arthuria desu! Ini adalah ke-2 kalinya saya menulis FanFic di FBI dan kali ini saya melakukannya untuk merayakan IchiHitsu Day#2~! Temanya ialah Natal karena saya ingat bahwa 3 hari lagi, Natal~~! Yippie~ Okeh. Kita bakal lanjut ke cerita saja ya! Baiklah!

**OPEN THE CURTAIN!**

_**Sabtu, 22 Desember 2012, Karakura…**_

Sudah mulai musim dingin. Natal juga sudah dekat. Ichigo Kurosaki, yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan sekolahnya. Tidak bisa terlalu sering berubah jadi shinigami dan pergi melawan hollow. Kalau lagi sempat, baru deh dia pergi. Tapi sekolahnya akan mengadakan pesta Natal. Dia tambah sibuk sampai-sampai lupa bahwa ulang tahun Toshiro Hitsugaya, komandan Divisi 10 yang juga merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Siang itu di kota Karakura sudah mulai turun salju. Ichigo sedang belajar saat itu. Sampai Rukia muncul dan mengagetkannya. "Hoi.." Rukia menepuk pundak Ichigo yang sedang belajar.

Ichigo kaget dan langsung loncat dari kursinya sampai menyadari itu hanya Rukia. "oh…. Kau, Rukia…." Rukia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kau tentu tau apa yang kau lakukan, kan?"

"…. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" jawab Ichigo bingung. Rukia menghela nafas lagi, "kau serius lupa?" Ichigo berpikir dan menggeleng seperti orang idiot. "Tidak tuh…"

Rukia menjitak kepala oranye Ichigo lalu berkata (baca : Teriak), "KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUN HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! MIKAN NO BAKA!" Ichigo balik teriak, "APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN AKU MELUPAKANNYA?! MANA IYA SIH AKU… melupakan…nya…?" Ichigo berhenti.

"Sudah kuduga….. Kau lupa…" Rukia facepalmed. Ichigo terduduk diam dan bingung. 'Bagaimana aku bisa…. Melupakannya?' batinnya sedih. "Toshiro pasti kecewa sekali… Pacar macam apa aku ini…?" Katanya sedih (baca : galau). Rukia menyeringai lalu berkata, "Aku punya ide. Itu pun kalau kau mau terima ide ini…"

xxxIchiHitsuDay!xxx

_**Senin, 24 Desember 2012….**_

"Sumimasen, Hitsugaya-taichou..?" Rukia memunculkan kepalanya pelan-pelan dari balik pintu(?). Hitsugaya berada di ruangannya, berada di tumpukan paperwork yang sudah selesai, sedang minum teh. "Ada urusan apa, Kuchiki?" katanya.

"begini taichou… ada surat dari Ichigo.." kata Rukia sambil menaruh surat di meja Toushirou. "Kalau Taichou tidak mau baca sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi, saya rasa dia mau minta maaf." Kata Rukia lalu pergi. Toushirou menatap surat itu tapi memutuskan untuk membacanya nanti. Tapi karena terlalu banyak kerjaan. Ia cepat lupa pada surat dari Ichigo. Gawat.

_**Selasa, 25 Desember 2012, 22.00**_

Toushirou duduk di mejanya sambil minum teh melihat ke luar jendela, "akhirnya pekerjaan selesai…" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada surat dari Ichigo. Ia langsung mencarinya di laci lalu ia menemukannya. "ah… untung aku masih ingat…" katanya, lalu membacanya. Setelah membacanya, matanya terbelalak dan ia buru-buru pergi ke dunia nyata, tentunya sambil masih menggenggam surat itu. "Sial!" umpatnya.

XxxxxxxxxX

_**Ichigo's POV**_

Ahh… sudah jam segini. Dia tidak datang ya? Mungkin dia memang tidak datang. Mungkin dia memang tidak mau memaafkanku. Haahhh… Cuma tinggal tunggu waktu putus saja. Aku berpikir untuk pulang sampai aku mendengar, "KUROSAKIIIII!" aku menoleh dan melihat Toushirou berlari ke arahku. 'Dia datang?' pikirku.

_**Ichigo's POV end**_

_**Hitsugaya's POV**_

__Aku berlari ke arah nya. Ia terlihat kaget melihatku. Jelas saja dia berpikir aku tidak akan datang. Aku kan telat 3 jam. Kau ini bagaimana, Toushirou?! Setelah dekat dengannya aku langsung memeluknya. Kurosaki tertawa kecil sedang aku menggumamkan kata-kata maaf.

_**Hitsugaya's POV end**_

__Mereka berpelukan dengan hangat. Setelah beberapa saat, Ichigo melepaskan Toushirou. "Gomen…" kata Toushirou dengan lirih. Ichigo hanya tersenyum, "harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena melupakan ulang tahun mu, Toushirou." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku…! Aku membuatmu menunggu 3 jam..! Baka baka! Mana bisa begitu?!" kata sang komandan sambil marah marah. Ichigo tertawa lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengangkat dagu Toushirou lembut, "yang pentingkau datang, kan?" katanya lalu mencium Toushirou. Ciuman itu lembut dan menyenangkan, berasa seperti kepedulian, kebahagiaan dan… cinta. Toushirou mengaitkan lengannya di leher Ichigo. Ichigo memindahkan lengannya ke pinggang Toushirou yang kecil.

Mereka berhenti ketika salju turun. Mereka tertawa kecil, lalu berpelukan lagi.

"Selamat natal, Toushirou…"

"Selamat natal, Ichigo…"

Dan malam itu tentunya akan jadi malam yang panjang, sekali lagi.

Surat yang terlupakan itu melayang jatuh dari kantung celana toushirou…

_Kepada : Yang sangat kucintai Toushirou Hitsugaya._

_Toshi, _

_ Gomennasai, aku melupakan ulang tahunmu. Maafkan aku? Aku akan memperbaiki hal ini untukmu. Temui aku dibawah pohon natal di tengah kota Karakura tanggal 25 Desember jam 7 malam ya! Aku akan menunggumu!_

_Ai_

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_**THE END!**_

Author's note

He-he-he~ Bagaimana, minna? Bagus, kah? Alay kah? Abal kah? Awesome kah? Silahkan tulis komentar anda semua dia kolom review~. Berhubung Author merayakan natal, jadi….. Happy Early Christmas, people~

Tertanda,

Arthuria


End file.
